


a kind of magic in the air

by black_queen (hotch_fan)



Series: Eccentric Superhero Boyfriends [15]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ... kind of, Canon - Movie, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Coming Out, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, Fluff, In Public, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mistletoe, Nonverbal Communication, Public Relations, Secret Relationship, Some Humor, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotch_fan/pseuds/black_queen
Summary: Tony shot a quick look up at the mistletoe hanging over their heads, knowing Bruce wouldn't miss the movement, much less the meaning behind it.





	

"... Stark. You think that acting like an irresponsible-"

"Okay, let me stop you right there, Patchy. You know I don't give a fuck what _you_ think of me, don't you? So, why don't we just skip the whole 'I'm disappointed at you' bullshit?" He suggested with false cheer. "And now, if you excuse me, there's a glass of scotch with my name on it, and a party that is in serious need of the Stark charm."

"Stark-"

“Bye, bye, Nicky.”

Tony finished the call without waiting for a reply. He took a deep breath before deciding to turn off his phone too. He wouldn't put it past the man to call again, even when it was clear he didn't want to talk to him. He had done it before.

It was fucking hard to remember why he even bothered to try to work with them when Fury acted like a dick, which happened a lot, actually.

Phone tucked back in his pocket, the billionaire propped his elbows up to lean against the railing, looking down at the dark streets below. It wasn't a very nice view--this was Gotham after all--but Tony didn't care either way. He just needed a moment to himself before going back to the party.

Before too long, he was pushing the glass door open and slipping back into the crowded ballroom as if he never left.

Tony snatched a glass from the tray of the first waiter that crossed his path. Signaling the young man to wait, he brought the glass to his lips and drained its content in one go and then exchanged the empty glass for a new one from the tray.

"Make sure you have some scotch in your next round, m'kay?"

"O- Of course, sir."

"Thanks, pal," He grinned, patting amicably the man's shoulders with his free hand.

Tony scrunched up his nose as he took a sip. He wasn't much of a fan of champagne, to be honest, but he didn't want to have to wait until he got his hands on something else. As he walked, he kept searching for a glimpse of hazel eyes and dark hair, or maybe the sound of a too-loud fake laugh or a familiar, suave voice.

He shook hands, exchanged smiles and a few shoulder pats, and even made small talk effortlessly with some people--he got his scotch somewhere between that too--as he walked farther into the room. It wasn't until he saw the Mayor approach him with a blinding smile and sharp eyes that he groaned. He may not be a Gothamite, but he was still filthy rich and influential. Of course, the man wanted to secure his support.

After exchanging pleasantries, the billionaire focused on sipping his drink while the man drone on and on about whatever it was he wanted to say. Tony wasn't even listening. He nodded and hummed when he thought it appropriate as he went back to scanning the crowd.

A loud female laugh that resonated through the room piqued the bored billionaire's curiosity and made the Mayor trail off in his speech.

"Can you excuse me for a moment, Anthony?"

The Mayor was clearly not happy about letting him go without having made an arrangement, but Tony didn't give the man much choice either way.

The billionaire moved smoothly through the crowd, following the furtive looks and whispers until he was with it the sight of the rather large group of young ladies that were causing the disturbance in the otherwise quiet room. The green plant hanging innocently above their heads answered the question of 'what' exactly had caused the disturbance, though the 'whom' was still unknow.

The looks of disapproval were from the older, more conservative people in the crowd, and Tony was amused to notice the large number of jealous looks sent from men and women alike; the former of the man trapped amid the group of beautiful ladies, and the later of the fact they weren't young enough to join said group, Tony guessed dryly.

A glimpse of the man trapped by his adoring fans had Tony moving to join the group after only a second of hesitation.

"Can you hold this, darling?" He asked a petite blond, handing his empty tumbler without waiting for a reply.

"Hi, Brucie!"

The man's wide eyes made him look like a deer caught in the headlights for all of two seconds before the mask slide smoothly into place.

"Mr. Stark," Bruce replied with a small smile.

Tony eyed the man standing before him. He was flushed; his pupils slightly dilated and lips damp. There were lipstick marks on his lips and around his mouth. And on his cheeks, his jawline, and even on his neck and the collar of his shirt. His tie was slightly crooked and Tony was pretty sure he hadn't imagined the guilty look that flashed in his eyes.

Rather than the anger or even jealousy Tony would have expected to feel at the sight of the prince of Gotham debauched by his adoring mob of fanatics, a wave of arousal traveled over his body instead. Surprising, but certainly not unwelcome.

He was the one that got to go home with Bruce tonight, after all. Besides, he was almost sure it wasn't his fault. Tony had been trapped like that before and knew just how ruthless ladies could be when they got a handsome man under the mistletoe.

Tony shot a quick look up at the mistletoe hanging over their heads, knowing Bruce wouldn't miss the movement, much less the meaning behind it. There was a soft twinkle in his hazel eyes as the other man tilted his head slightly to the side. That was all the response Tony needed. With a grin, he acted.

He registered a few surprised noises as he moved closer and brought their lips together, but a second later he was too distracted by the feel of Bruce's lips moving against his own and the warmth of the hand in the back of his neck to pay attention to anything else.

It was nothing like their first kiss; frenetic and hungry with hands groping and pulling until they were both breathless, but it was far from the slow, lazy kisses they exchanged sometimes after sex or in the mornings. It was somewhere in the middle, and it was perfect.

They were both slightly out of breath when Bruce broke the kiss but didn't pull away completely. Out of the corner of his eye, Tony saw a woman in a red dress watching them open-mouthed, so he winked at her.

"My hero," Bruce murmured dryly.

Tony gave him a quick peck on the lips before intertwine their fingers together. He felt Bruce squeeze his hand.

"If you excuse us, ladies," The billionaire called with a smirk as he tugged at the hand he was holding, dragging the other man with him.

They walked away from the shocked and silent crowd still holding hands.

Bruce's face was a tad redder than it had been before, but there was no mistaking the twitch of his lips and the glint in his eyes for what they meant.

"Happy now?" Bruce asked quietly, lips barely moving.

As ways to come out to the public went, this was a _damn_ good one. And it was one they could compromise on. It was a public place, yet being a private party, there weren't cameras around to catch the moment. And even so, there was no doubt the press would know the news before they even reached the Manor.

All in all, it was a win-win scenario.

"It was about damn time. Now, we had better get the hell out of here and fast if you don't want me to drag you somewhere for a long overdue make-out session, Mr. Popular Guy." Tony added with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"You're going to be the death of me," Bruce murmured, but Tony noticed he quicken the pace all the same.

As they finally reached the parking lot (after stopping in a dark corner for a little kissing and some touching), the thought of what Fury's reaction would be like when he learned the news popped into Tony's head. The image that formed in his head was enough to make him burst out laughing. Bruce shot him a look but made no comment.

Tony was tempted to go make a bigger scene tonight, especially for him, but in the end decided it wasn't worth it. There will be plenty of ways for him to mess with Nicky-boy some other time, and he was almost sure Bruce would be game too, at least for some of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I came bearing a little belated Christmas fic. I hope you enjoyed it, and since I'm pretty sure this will be my last fic of the year, I want to give a huge thank you to everyone that followed me and my silly fics through the year. Thank you so much for all the comments, kudos and bookmarks, and I hope to see you all around next year to share more stories. Happy holidays everyone, and happy new year! *hugs*
> 
> This is unbetaed and I'm not a native speaker, so please feel free to point out any mistake you may find.
> 
> The title was taken from the song "A Winter's Tale" by Queen.


End file.
